


Happiness hurts (even when it shouldn’t)

by Anna_banana



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Freindship, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Nitto ATP finals, One Shot, post semi final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Sascha is upset, despite the fact he won. The crowd boos loudly and Rodger shares a word of comfort.





	Happiness hurts (even when it shouldn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on the aftermath of Sascha and Rodger’s semi final.

The match finishes. Sascha’s chest heaves. He heads towards the net and tries to congratulate the other man, shaking his hand and babbling. Roger seems to understand that what he really means is _‘oh my God and I’m so sorry.’_ The older man’s hand is warm and slick from perspiration. The hug is more gentle than it has any right to be.

Boos echo throughout the stadium, he hears a few patches of cheers but blocks them out. _‘They’re not for me.’_ He thanks the umpire who has an apologetic look in his eye. Maybe if he had noticed the ball boy-.

_‘It’s not his fault it’s mine.’_

He gathers his stuff from his chair trying to take a normal amount of time. He clenches the handle of the rackets tighter than is necessary when gathering them up. His nails bite into his palms. The pain makes his eyes water but not any more than they were already threatening to. It’s worth it for the illusion of control he feels.

The first interview is immediately after. He’s not sure if that makes it better or worse. Questions are asked that he barely listens to. He stumbles out answers to all of them. He can hear himself in the back of his mind apologising and apologising. Sasha has never sounded less like a winner. 

Finally he breaks away from the questions and can step into the changing rooms for a moment of escape. Sascha glances around furtively, checking for anyone’s presence. He doesn’t immediately see anyone and can’t hold back the choked out sob any longer. 

A throat clears behind him and Sascha jumps up, letting out a startled yelp. He wipes his eyes hurriedly, despite the fact whoever is there must have heard his crying. 

“Sorry I didn’t hear the door,” he starts before turning around. Roger stands behind him, the older man looking concerned. Sascha swallows nervously, almost wishing the other man looked angry or something, anything else instead.

The other man doesn’t speak in response. Sascha waits a moment more before beginning to gather his stuff to head towards the showers.

“I’m sorry I’ll just-“

“Stop apologising,” a voice interrupts him.

“Sorry,” he replies on reflex, flinching immediately after, waiting for the older man’s rebuke.

“You don’t need to feel guilty,” Roger replies and Sascha almost drops his things in shock. 

“I um.”

He stops, unsure how to continue. 

“I lost, we both played well, you played better. I don’t blame you for that one point.”

“Everyone else does,” Sascha blurts out, cringing as soon as he says it. He’s about to apologise again but Roger speaks first.

“I don’t, no one in tennis will and you shouldn’t. That’s all that matters alright?” 

“Alright,” the younger man replies, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Sensing the conversation is done, Sascha stands up to walk past Roger. The other man stops him however and he tenses slightly. The feeling of arms looping around him is a shock but he soon relaxes and remembers to hug back in return. Shortly after they both pull away.

“Good job kid,” Roger says before ruffling his hair and walking away. Sascha decides not to protest being called a kid, just this once anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone definitely needed to give him a hug after his on court interviews. :)


End file.
